solo para ti
by kokoro aishiteru
Summary: una historia de amor sobre starfire y robin y un poco de raven y chico bestia


¿Bueno?_ Levanto el teléfono un chico de cabello puntiagudo

Si ¿se encontrara starfire?_ se oyó la voz de un joven al lado del teléfono

Otra vez no, no se encuentra y dejen de estar molestando por favor _ robín parecía estar muy irritable cada vez que sonaba el teléfono y era un admirador de starfire, no entendía por que se la pasaban molestando, si starfire era linda, inteligente, valiente, etc. Pero ella no quería nada que ver con ellos o ¿si? …. Se acerco a la ventana con un pensamiento en su mente, siempre que iban al parque o a comer pizza veía parejas paseando juntas, y cuidándose el uno al otro y siempre pensando en lo mismo starfire por que teniéndola como compañera de equipo además de ser su amigo desde hace tanto tiempo no le podía decir lo que en verdad sentía. Salió de sus sentimientos y se dirigió a la sala donde sus amigos lo esperaban para jugar un poco de video juegos.

¿Quién era robín? _ cybor estaba del otro lado de la sala jugando video juegos con chico bestia

Otra vez los admiradores de starfire debieron llamar por lo menos unas 20 veces en el día_ contesto robín mientras se sentaba en el sofá

Uff que el chiquito maravilla esta celoso se los fans de su starfire_ chico bestia haciendo sus bromitas para molestar a robín

Robín se empezó a sonrojar un poco_ por que debería de estar celoso de unos tontos que creen conocer a star cuando no tienen la más mínima idea

Jajaja vamos robín sabes que chico bestia solo estaba bromeando aunque, sus bromas no son nada buenas

De que estas hablando cybor si mis bromas son de primera categoría eh y además todo el universo sabe que a robín le gusta_ pero en ese momento iban entrando starfire y raven, lo bueno es que robín alcanzo a taparle la boca a chico bestia

¿Quién te gusta robín?_ pregunto starfire con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Robín no podía resistirse a su sonrisa solo pudo sonrojarse _ no nadie, solo decía que me tenia que ir a mi cuarto. Entonces salió corriendo con rumbo a su cuarto pero por correr tropezó con alguien zaz…

Fíjate por donde vas, auch ¿Por qué tanta prisa eh? _ raven se acababa de dar cuenta que había chocado con robín.

Lo siento raven, espera raven justo con quien necesitaba hablar_se para y después ayudo aparar a raven

¿Te importa si te pido un consejo?_ decía robín con un poco de pena

Pues tu diras_ decía mientras se colocaba su capucha

Quiero que me digas la verdad ¿enserio se nota demasiado que me gusta starfire?_ mientas volteaba a los lados para ver que nadie lo escuchara

Raven soltó una sonrisita ¿enserio apenas te das cuenta?

Pues ahora que lo pienso pues si ¿y star ya se abra dado cuenta?_ decía robín algo preocupado

Pues si te sigues sonrojando delante de ella es muy probable que se de cuenta, no pienso que sea buena idea que se entere a si la dejarías confundida, supongo que es mejor que se lo digas tu mismo.

Pero si a ella no le gusto que tal si no me corresponde _ robín poniendo el peor escenario

Mira yo creo que no pierdes nada con decírselo es mas como si fuera lo que me preguntaste no tan complicado, además si no te apuras te la pueden bajar

Si, lo se por eso quise venir a hablar contigo, pero tengo que buscar el momento indicado para decírselo ¿no lo crees?

Muy bien, pero recuerda que tiene que ser de una forma especial eh, bien me voy porque tengo que hablar con cybor de un asunto

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA…**

Los chicos seguían con sus rivalidades en los videojuegos, mientras star ya estaba harta de solo verlos jugar y pelear , así que se decidió a separarlos de lo video juegos, se paro y fue directamente al frente del televisor y ahí se quedo .

Estoy demasiado aburrida, por favor amigos hagamos algo_ dijo con su carita de perrito perdido

Starfire, nos tapas toda la pantalla , por favor quítate _ decía chico bestia quien estaba demasiado concentrado en el videojuego

Star, tiene razón bestita , por que no salimos _ decía mientras se levantando del sofá

Que me dejas jugando solo, sii es significa que gane por defaut_ chico bestia estaba celebrando

Entonces apaga esa maldita cosa chico bestia_ decía raven mientras entraba a la sala

Entonces creo que chico bestia, tendrá que cancelar su cita con terra¿ verdad bestita?

No la verdad, hoy no tenia muchas ganas de salir con terra_ decía chico bestia un poco desilusionado mientras raven se le veía un poco feliz

Bueno entonces me iré a cambiar para que salgamos_ y así se fue corriendo starfire a su cuarto

Creo que yo también me iré a cambiar hasta luego _ y así solo se quedaron raven y chico bestia en la sala

¿Y a que se debe eso que no quieras salir con tu hermosa terra?_ raven mirando a chico bestia

Pues que no tengo ganas de salir con ella, y que tengo un problema con ella_ dijo chico bestia sentándose a su lado. Raven al ver su cara de tristeza le dijo

Sebes que tu puedes contarme lo que sea, yo trataría de ayudarte verdad chico bestia.

Lo se , y mira raven lo que paso es que ayer, por la tarde vi a terra besándose con otro muchacho_ raven se quedo helada un año de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos y ella le salía eso al pobre chico que le pasaba

Hoy me llamo para que no viéramos, y yo explote y le dije lo que vi y entonces termine con ella

Sabes chico bestia yo pienso que tu hiciste lo correcto la verdad si ella lo hizo es por que nunca te mereció

Gracias raven sabes espero que la chica que me guste si sienta lo mismo que yo por ella_raven se sorprendió un poco por ese ultimo comentario

¿y quien te gusta? _ raven estaba un poco curiosa con este tema

Te respondes si tu me respondes la misma pregunta _ dijo chico bestia con burla lo que hizo que raven se sonrojara pero gracias a su capucha no se dio cuenta chico bestia, y en eso entraban a la sala starfire, cybor y robín, que ya parecían estar listos para salir

Creo que ya es hora de irnos ¿no creen?_ dijo raven tratando de liberarse del tema de chico bestia

Muy bien pero luego platicaremos eh raven_ le dijo chico bestia en el oído

Ya en una peletería, estaban todos muy felices y cómodos platicando

y…¿Qué haremos después, últimamente no hemos tenido misiones?_ decía cybor tratando de seguir la tarde con sus compañeros

ooo ya se, podríamos ir a la feria aun estamos a tiempo ¿si? _ starfire era la más animada

Me parece muy bien, pero estoy seguro que ninguno de ustedes se atreve a entrar a la casa del terror_ cybor trataba de subirle los humos a sus compañeros

Pues yo si soy capaz de meterme a cualquier casucha del terror _ decía robín ya muy valiente, y así todos dijeron que si podían hacerlo

Bueno entonces vámonos a la feria_ dijo chico bestia

Esperen que tal si hacemos una apuesta, le pondremos un castigo al primero que salga_ todos aceptaron y así se fueron a la feria

Ya en la feria, todos estaban formados para entrar a la casa embrujada, entonces el encargado les dijo que solo iban a pasar de dos en dos y así eligieron a sus parejas y quedaron así: starfire y robín, raven y chico bestia

Esperen y yo con quien entro_ decía cybor quien estaba solo

Bueno cybor creo que tu entraras con la chica de atrás le señalo, chico bestia_ y resulta que atrás se encontraba abeja

Bien así que ya podemos entrar muy buena suerte a todos

Ya adentro todo estaba demasiado obscuro casi no se podía ver nada y se escuchaban muchas risas maléficas, y hasta algunos cuadros te veían con los ojos, parecía que la casa estaba embrujada, mientras se escuchaba música escalofriante, las ventanas se abran solas al igual que las puertas, sombras que pasaban de un lado a otro …

Starfire estaba demasiado asustada así que abrazo a robín

Tranquila star no te pasara nada mientras estés con migo

Mientras se oian mas risas , starfire grito y robín para calmarla la tomo de la mano y asi siguieron por la mansión embrujada juntos de la mano ….


End file.
